Phone Call
by ToraTsuin
Summary: [KS] The one day that Tsuna recieved that fateful phone call. fem!Tsuna, R27, character death, let us say when Tsuna is 18 to 20 range, ne? One-shot


Tsuna had just finished a meeting with her family. A meeting for when the annual Christmas Ball would be, and the VIP party afterwards.

"Tsu-Nee! Don't forget to call Maman about the party!" Lambo shouted excitedly

"Now Lambo, why would I forget to invite Maman of all people?" Tsuna inquired, eyebrow raised

"Oh because Tsu-Nee has lots of things to do for the party!" Lambo answered smugly

"Touché Lambo, touché." Tsuna responded with a smile

Suddenly the tune of 'This is Love' by Shinwa came on, Tsuna sighed "Will you guys stop changing my ringtones?"

Tsuna opened her phone, "Hello?"

There was a cough on the other end, "Hello? Is this Tsunayuuki Sawada?"

Tsuna blinked, "Yes, I am Tsunayuuki Sawada. Who might you be?"

"I am a doctor of Namori Hospital, but am currently studying at the Sicily Hospital."

"Oh, and what might you need to call me for?" Tsuna asked anxiously, noticing the eyes on her since her switch to Japanese

"We would like to inform you that one Nana Sawada is in our care, but on the verge of death."

Tsuna paled, nearly dropped her phone, and stuttered out, "W-what?", earning herself very concerned looks

"Yes, she asked to see you. Sawada-san has 24 hours at most."

Running around the room, Tsuna picked up her motorcycle keys, wallet, and gloves before responding "I'll be right there", and hanging up.

"Tsuna, what was that?" Reborn questioned as she grabbed her coat.

"I, um, have to go. Urgent." Tsuna responded, evading Reborn's obvious meaning

"I am going with you." Reborn declared "Give me the keys"

Tsuna threw the keys at Reborn. "Call if we aren't back in an hour. That is if you don't follow us." She said running out the door, dragging Reborn with her

"So where are we going in such a hurry?" Reborn questioned

"Nearest hospital." Tsuna muttered

"Why?"

"Mom."

Reborn gave Tsuna a stunned look before revving up the motorcycle. "I am going to go past the speed limit."

"I'll hold on."

Once at the hospital, Tsuna jumped off the motorcycle and ran into the building. Coming up to a receptionist, she breathed out "Tsunayuuki Sawada. I am here to see Nana Sawada"

Reborn walked in as soon as Tsuna had finished her request, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Please allow this big rowdy group to follow us. They are likely to ask where Tsuna went."

Overwhelmed, the receptionist nodded "Alright, room 77"

"Thanks" Tsuna replied before running down the hall. Upon coming up to the room, she stopped and bit her lip. Then she opened the door.

On the bed in the middle was her mom. She was connected to heart monitors, Ivs, and most disturbingly on oxygen.

"Mom…." Tsuna breathed tearily. She sat in the chair and grabbed an open hand. "What… what happened to you?"

"Tsu-chan" Nana greeted with a small smile "and Reborn-kun. Oh this? It's nothing dear."

"That… that is not what the doctor said." Tsuna replied shaking her head "He said that you were on the verge of death… so what happened?"

"My dearest Tsunayuuki, this is not your fault." Nana said, then whispered so only Tsuna could hear "This is my own. I knew that jumping off that roof, and taking those painkillers would end me. That you would be so heartbroken, but I couldn't live with the fact that my own husband can't tell me the truth, and that my daughter had to. That I left that world for your future, only to have you be forced into it because of your blood. That I can't protect you."

"You… you chose this?" Tsuna whimpered, tears running down her face"But Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta, they still need you. Mom, I still need you."

"You will do fine dear." Nana reassured with a smile "You have Reborn-kun and all the others waiting for you"

"But Mom, what about the Christmas party? Lambo was so excited to see you there. What about the wedding? What about talking to Dad about this?" Tsuna pleaded

"I know dear" Nana replied, placing a hand on Tsuna's wet cheek "I am sorry about this. Tell the kids that for me? I know they are out having fun."

Tsuna shook her head and whispered "Don't go…"

"I love you dear." Nana said with a smile, her eyes drooping, her hand falling, and the heart moniter beeping slower

"I love you too Mom, so please stay?" Tsuna choked out, squeezing the hand she clung to, but then Nana flat lined.

Reborn gently pulled Tsuna away from Nana and into an embrace, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

"Reborn, she's gone." Tsuna balled

"I know.. But you still have us you know? It is not the end of the world"

"Reborn.. She committed suicide, and I did nothing to stop it!"

Reborn showed a shocked expression. "I am sure that she is in a better place now."

"But.. But…" Tsuna cried

"Let's go home. We still have a Christmas party prepare for. The funeral can come after the holidays."

"But what do I tell everyone when Mom doesn't come to the Christmas party?"

"That she is sick and stayed home?"

"Kyoya won't believe me. He still has eyes in Namori."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Come on let's go to a hotel and calm you down."

* * *

Fanfiction why are you hating on me today?

Anyways I found this today and decided to finish!

This is when I realize why I dont write long chapter stories.

The story, I think, was supposed to be happy. But it all went downhill.

Dont ask about the doctor. I dont know.

Expect a Nana fic that stabs you with feels! :D

~Tora ^^


End file.
